Good Cop, Violent Bystander
by RMNicki
Summary: When the team is making their way through the rioting crowd, one of the men takes an unexpecting swing at Jules...but not with his fist. And when things turn for the worst, Sam and Jules's relationship runs the risk of being exposed. So what happens when one of them begins to become conflicted about what's best for the other and for the team? A twist on Flashpoint's 'Good Cop.'
1. Good Cop, Violent Bystander

"We're gonna get hit…" Jules said in her comm.  
_I know, that's the point._ Sam said, _to cause a distraction so we can get Greeley out of the building unnoticed._  
Jules nodded, _  
Well, this'll be fun._ She thought sarcastically, taking in the raging crowd in front of the building. They didn't seem too violent for the moment's being.  
_Alright Guys, _Sarge began, _Remember, today these people aren't seeing us as the good guys. _  
_Copy,_ came a small array of voices.  
The team split into three, Sam, Ed coming in from the side, Sarge, Wordy and Jules, coming in through the crowd.  
The crowd split down the middle, and an array of trash hit the three officers. An egg even managed to hit Wordy's right arm. Luckily, the crowd wasn't violent, otherwise making it through the crowd wouldn't be hell to get through.  
Until now, out of nowhere, a white male about mid-twenties, swung out with a bat,  
"JULES!" Wordy yelled, but it was too late for anyone to react and the bat struck Jules across her right cheek. She let out a startled yelp as pain exploded throughout the right side of her face, the swing had been hard enough to catch her off guard and send her falling to the side. Wordy caught her mid-fall and kept her up.  
_Sarge? What's going on?_ Sam asked through the comms.  
"Someone hit Jules with a bat." He replied calmly, moving behind Wordy and Jules.  
The man began to swing again, but Sarge drew pepper spray out of his vest and sprayed him, the man let out a yell and slipped to his knees. The crowd didn't retaliate, still in shock at what had just happened. Jules stumbled slightly, still dazed, but maintained her balance, as Wordy helped her towards the building entrance.  
They stopped in the lobby, Jules reached up to touch her cheek, and her fingers came back sticky with blood, Wordy slapped her hand away, "Don't touch, it's open, you don't want it to get infected." He took her chin in his hand for a moment, and examined it.  
"I'm fine." She replied quietly, as he let her go.  
Then Sam and Ed were there. She could see in Sam's eyes that he wanted to do more than would be smart, and she gave him a small inconspicuous nod.  
Ed's face hardened when he caught a look of the wound,  
"Come on." Sarge said, leading them to the make shift command post.  
"Sam?" He asked once they were there,  
"Got it." He replied, turning towards Jules.  
"Sarge, I'm fine." She protested, ignoring the fierce pain on her cheek, "It's not that bad."  
"Nice try." Sam said, taking her arm and leading her over to a chair, she sighed, and sat down.  
He pulled out a small first aid kit, and Ed stood beside her.  
Sam reached forward with a small strip of cloth in his hand and met her eyes for a moment; she winced, as he wiped at some of the excess blood.  
Sarge walked over, "How bad is it, Sam?" He asked, taking in the still bleeding gash on her face with the dark bruising forming beneath it.  
"I'm not sure yet. She might need stitches, when I get it to stop bleeding, we'll know." Sam replied, then looked to Ed as he pulled something out of the small kit.  
"Here, give me your hands." Ed said,  
"Oh no…" Jules moaned, seeing Sam pull an alcohol pad out of the small package.  
He looked up at her sympathetically, hating that he was about to cause her pain.  
Ed gathered her wrists in his hand, and Sam cupped her chin in his, holding it in place.  
She was good with pain, but alcohol on an open wound, was _not_ fun.  
She wasn't about to beg them not to, so she just pursed her lips,  
"1,2, 3." Sam said softly, then pressed the pad to the wound.  
Jules grit her teeth and swallowed the urge to let out a small scream,  
"Sorry Jules…" Sam said, then pulled the pad away, she let out a small breath, as he then put gauze and a piece of tape over her cheek to stunt the bleeding.  
"That's going to be a bad bruise. You're lucky it didn't get you in the eye." Ed said.  
"You're going to emerge later to get it checked out."  
"Sarge-" She began.  
"That wasn't a request Jules." He said, giving her a look. She sighed, and nodded giving in…for now.

~*~*~Rest of story line happens as it does on the show;)~*~*~  
Kay, so I don't know whether or not to add on another chapter or if this should just be a one-shot, let me know what you think(:  
*sigh* I love Flashpoint (:


	2. Why do we need a hospital

"We're going to go debrief, if we come back and either of you aren't here, we'll track you down and drag you back, got it?" Sam asked, fixing Spike with a look, then Jules considering her stubborn streak.  
"Why do we even need a hospital?" Spike groaned.  
"I second that." Jules sighed.  
This time it was Sarge that stepped forward, "Spike, you were _in_ a car when a bomb went off inside, inhaled a lot of smoke, and had a glass window busted in on you."  
"It was just a flash bang…" Spike grumbled, Sarge shot him a look, then looked at Jules,  
"And _you_ got hit across the face with a bat, and then thrown into a car by a man twice if not three times your size, now _go._" He said, gesturing to the doctor who had come to retrieve the two of them.  
The doctor gave Sam, Ed and Sarge a mischievous look,  
"We could keep them over night…" He said. "Gowns and all."  
"No way!" Jules exasperated.  
"In hell." Spike finished.  
Ed laughed, "Bye guys." He said, then the three of them left.  
Jules and Spike followed the doctor back, he had mercy and put them in a room together so they wouldn't be completely bored.  
Spike sat on the adjoining bed to Jules's and she stood, leaning against hers.  
"I can't believe they're actually making us stay here." Spike said forlornly,  
"Yeah." Jules replied, suddenly getting hit by a wave of dizziness.  
Spike noticed the off tone to her voice and looked over to where she was standing, she was staring at the ground for a moment, and he stood from the bed and took a step forward as she swayed a little,  
"Jules…" He said softly, moving closer, "Jules!" He caught her right as she collapsed. He lay her gently on the ground and ran across the room quickly, and pressed the emergency button…

*Back at the Barn*

Considering Jules and Spike were at the hospital, debrief went by pretty quickly, and right as they were wrapping up, Sam's phone rang…again.  
That was the third time in the last 10 minutes, he pulled it out and saw that it was Spike. A feeling of dread filled him, and he looked to Sarge and Ed who must have noticed his reaction,  
"It's Spike." He said, "He's called three times."  
He pressed the answer button and put it on speaker,  
"Spike, is everything alright?"  
"You should really learn to answer your phone, Samtastic." He joked, but his voice was strained,  
"Spike, what's going on?" Ed asked.  
Spike paused but only for a second,  
"I-I don't know yet. Jules and I were sitting in the hospital room talking and for some reason she got really pale and looked like she was about to be sick. I walked towards her, trying to get her attention…and I just barely caught her before she hit the ground. She's with the doctors now."  
Sarge nodded, "Let's go." He said, and the three of them climbed into Ed's car and headed to the hospital.  
When they got there, the doctor was just talking to Spike, they walked up, and he nodded to them before beginning,  
"When Miss Callaghan was hit with the bat, the end of it also hit the side of her head. She had a concussion that went un-treated and that's why her body reacted the way it did." He must have seen the team's faces,  
"She'll be alright, she's in treatment now. She's sedated but we'll let her wake soon. We'll need to keep her weak for now, so she can't cause any more damage by fighting us." Sarge shook his head a small smile on his face.  
"Can we see her?" Sam asked.  
He sighed, "Considering how often you guys are here and what you do for this city, I'll break the rules and let you all into her room, but we'll need you to stay… calm when we wake her, the calmer she is the better. Because, I have a feeling she won't be cooperating…"  
They smiled at that and Ed replied,  
"Probably not."  
The doctor nodded and they headed back to Jules's room.  
The hour felt like days to Sam, but he managed to keep it together, but he couldn't help looking at the monitor to her left side, the beeping noise was actually comforting although annoying, but it left him at ease.  
"Sam…" Sarge said, "We're going to go get food, especially for Jules, we all know how she loves hospital food," He said sarcastically, "We'll be back soon. And Spike needs a doctor." Spike nearly argued but sighed and pursed his lips. He had dried blood all over his face, and might even need stitches. The rest of Team One walked out of the room quietly, and left.  
The the doctor walked in soon afterwards,  
"Alright. Here we go." He said. Sam stood nearby but left him space to do his job. He took the bag that was hanging and undid it from the I.V before hanging something else up,  
"Fluids." He said to Sam, then walked out. He stopped in the door way, "It'll be about 10 minutes before she wakes up."  
_Great…more waiting_. Sam thought.  
He watched a game on TV, but wasn't really able to pay attention.  
Sam her heard her murmur in her sleep, he stood and moved to her side.  
Jules's eyes fluttered, and she grimaced,  
Sam turned the lights off quickly figuring it probably hurt her eyes after the hit she's taken to…her face _and_ head. Jules's eyes opened hesitantly and she instinctively reached for the oxygen stem across her face, but Sam was fast and grabbed her wrist. Stubbornly, she reached for it with her other hand, but he caught that one too, and he pinned them to her sides.  
She opened her eyes again, and met his, "Sam…" She moaned.  
"If I let you go, will you leave the stem alone?" He asked.  
She frowned at him,  
"Jules…" He sighed, "They _do_ make hospital beds with restraints…"  
"Fine, fine." She replied, and he let her go. "What happened?" She asked.  
"When that man hit you, he caught the side of your head to, you have a concussion."  
"Got it…" She replied, "I can leave tonight, right?" She asked.  
Sam shook his head and laughed.  
"I'm going to go get your doctor." He took a step towards the door, "Jules, I swear to God…if you take that oxygen stem off-"  
"I won't!"  
Sam gave her a small smile and left the room, and returned soon after, the team in tow.  
Jules stood there in a pair of scrub pants and the black v-neck she had been wearing beneath her uniform earlier that day.  
"Jules…" Sam groaned dissaprovingly, she smiled innocently,  
"Hey, you told me I couldn't take the stem out, you didn't say anything else…just sayin."  
"I see you didn't have to get stitches Spike." She added on.  
"Yeah, but they still kept me in a hospital room for an hour." He frowned.  
Jules simply smiled at him, and when Sam wasn't looking took the stem off her face.  
The look she got when she turned back said that later when they were in private, they'd be having a very _serious _conversation.  
It took about 30 minutes before the doctor was able to come back and see her, and against the team's wishes, she convinced him to discharge her as long as she stayed with someone tonight.  
She told Sarge and Ed she'd be staying with her friend Kristen for tonight, and only for tonight.  
Then, further argued with them about how many days she would have to take off then went to when she could be off light duty.  
"Do you need a ride home?" Sarge asked,  
"No, she said she'll come pick me up, because I have a feeling the doctors won't let me drive."  
"Probably not." Spike smirked.  
"Night Jules." Ed laughed,  
"Sam!" Sarge said, and Sam looked up, "Make sure she doesn't drive herself home."  
Sam laughed at the face Jules gave Sarge,  
"Copy that." He laughed, this time it was _him_ that got the look.  
"Good luck." Ed said, and the three of them walked out the door.  
Sam turned and faced Jules,  
"You don't have a friend named Kristen, do you?"  
"Sure I do. I just haven't seen her in about 15-20 years."  
Sam shook his head, exasperated,  
"Come on."  
"I'm guessing you're not about to drop me off at my house…"  
"Nope."


	3. She was with you

Sam was propped up on his elbow, and he relished at the sight in front of him.

Jules lay in front of him, she was lying on her stomach, the blankets were pulled back to her taunting hips. The soft skin of her back practically glowed in the moon light seeping in through the curtains. The only thing that deterred the beauty of the moment was the light bruising peeking out on her ribs where the brutal riot cop had thrown her into that car. He'd found them –much to her displeasure- earlier when he'd talked her into letting him look her over.

He looked over to the alarm clock and saw it had been about 2 hours. He hated having to wake her up, especially when she looked so peaceful, but he had to wake her up to take her vitals, and make sure everything was alright with the concussion she had gotten earlier.

He ran his knuckles over her jaw, brushing her hair away so he could see her face. He was especially careful of her head wound and ravaged cheek. She moaned and stirred slightly.

He ran his fingers down her spine and rubbed soothing circles into her lower back.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear softly, "Jules, wake up."

"Go to hell…" She moaned,

He chuckled, "You aren't that lucky, sweetheart." He said, standing and walking to her side of the bed, he turned the lamp on and she groaned, earning another chuckle from him. He put his hand on her hip, and turned her on her back. She looked over to him, and smiled,

"You're naked. This just became a little more bearable." She reached out towards him and he stepped to the side, having a pretty good idea of what she was about to do.

"You're procrastinating." He smiled.

She sighed, "Guilty."

He pulled out the pinpoint flashlight,

"Look at me."

"Sam, I'm fine…" She protested.

"Jules." He said sternly, but softly.

She closed her eyes for a moment, then nodded. "Okay."

She looked up at him, and he shined the lights in both her eyes, then took her pulse and temperature.

"Am I gonna live, doctor?" She asked, he was silent for a moment, and she propped herself on her elbow, "Sam, what is it?"

He sighed, "You have a fever."

She reached out and took his hand, "I'll wake you up if I feel sick."

He gave her a look, and she gave him a small smile,

"I promise."

He sighed and nodded, "Alright."

He pulled something out of the small package, and turned for a moment, so she couldn't see.

When he turned back, he had a small plunger in his hand,

"What is that for…" She asked suspiciously,

"It's to bring the fever down, the doctor gave it to me earlier when we left."

"Nope, no way! I'm not taking it!" She said, pursing her lips.

He didn't say a word, and instead, moved over her, catching her off guard, he straddled her hips, pinning her wrists to her sides.

He pinched her nose between his thumb and index finger, cutting off her air supply.

"Mmm!" She moaned in protest, trying to turn away, but he kept her where she was.

After about 45 seconds, she had to open her mouth to take a breath and he pressed the plunger in, and pressed the milky white liquid into her mouth, then pulled it out, and kept her mouth shut until she swallowed.

She coughed when he let her go.

"Jerk." She moaned, smiling at him slightly.

"Sorry." He said gently, before crawling in beside her, she turned away for a moment, pretending to shun him.

"I don't think so." He replied, wrapping his arm around her waist, careful of the bruises, he pulled her towards him until her back was pressed to his torso, she sighed, and he felt her breath even out as she fell asleep.

Sam woke in the middle of the night when he heard Jules murmur in her sleep, she rocked back and forth slightly in his arms, and he was suddenly alert as he took in the heat of her skin and how she was clammy with sweat, her hair slightly damp. He turned and turned the light on quickly,

"Jules, Jules!" He said urgently, touched her arm, shaking her slightly.

But, she didn't respond, and she wouldn't wake up.

"Damnit!" He said, he jumped up, and pulled on his jeans and a T-shirt, before grabbing one out of his drawer. He grabbed a pair of her panties, and went t o her quickly, he tried to wake her once more, she whimpered in her sleep and that was the only response he got.

He grabbed her ankles and pulled her towards him, he slipped the shirt over her head, and slid her panties up her legs, before picking her up and running her towards the door.

I should call an ambulance. He mused, but he knew it would take too long, and he was sure he could get there quicker. He lay her in the front seat with him, her head in his lap as he drove at about 60 miles per hour in the 30-40 mile per hour zones towards the hospital. Luckily, he didn't get stopped.

He made it to the hospital in 5 minutes, and by then Jules had gone quiet.

He grabbed her by her arms once he was out and pulled her to him, wrapping her in the bridal style, protectively and he ran towards the entrance,

"Help! Somebody, help!" Doctors rushed out and ushered him to lay her on the stretcher,

"What's going on here?" The doctor asked peeling her eye open and checking her reflexes, Sam knew this position to well,

"Her name's Julianna Callaghan, we're with the SRU, she got hurt today, and had a concussion. The doctor, Daniel Michaelson, allowed her to go home as long as someone kept an eye on her. She stopped responding about 10 minutes ago."

"Got it." The doctor said as they tried to coax any kind of reaction out of her, when they didn't, they ran with Jules into the hallway.

Sam wanted more than anything to chase after her, but a nurse held him back,

"She's going to get the best treatment. She'll be alright." She comforted.

Sam was breathless, but he nodded, he needed to call the team.

He texted Sarge,

Jules and I are at the hospital, she's fell unconscious and she isn't responding to treatment.

He received a text back about 3 minutes later.

On my way.

Sarge showed up quickly, .

"Sam…" Sarge said, and nodded towards the side of the room. Sam knew exactly what was coming, and he nodded, and walked with him outside.

Sarge didn't speak at first, then he did…

"She was with you." He stated.

"Yes." Sam replied, solemnly,

Sarge sighed, "I figured, when she said her friend Kristen, I figured she wasn't being honest with me. I'd never heard of her before."

Sam simply nodded, a nauseating feeling building in his stomach.

"I'm sorry." Sam said, Sarge looked over at him, and sighed,

"I know."

~*~* I'm already nearly done with the next chapter!:) ~*~*


	4. FlashpointBaby

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
#Flashpoint, Baby!#

Hey Ladies and Gentlemen,  
So, I've decided not to finish this story...Totally kidding. Okay, so I was -to say the least- elated at the reviews I got almost immediately after updating, and thankst o your kindness...I'm planning on updating again tomorrow or the day after at the latest! Sorry if I got your hopes up with this note!

#Flashpoint, Baby!#  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	5. I know

_***  
Review:  
"She was with you." He stated._

_"Yes." Sam replied, solemnly,_

_Sarge sighed, "I figured, when she said her friend Kristen, I figured she wasn't being honest with me. I'd never heard of her before."_

_Sam simply nodded, a nauseating feeling building in his stomach._

_"I'm sorry." Sam said, Sarge looked over at him, and sighed,_

_"I know."  
***_

What he said next shocked Sam,

"We'll text the rest of the team. Say Kristen called us when Jules stopped responding."

Sam looked towards him,

"Sarge…I can't let you do this…"

"You can, and you will." Sarge said. "I know you both. And you're no danger to the Priority of Life Code. You know that as well as I do."

Sam nodded, his chest was tight,

"She'll be alright Sam. We need to let the rest of the team know. I'll let Ed know, you got Wordy and Spike?"

"Got it." He said, pulling out his phone as they walked back into the hospital, he group messaged Wordy and Spike,

Jules, Sarge and I are at the hospital. Jules's unconscious, and not responding to treatment.

He didn't go into any more detail, and Spike surprised both him and Sarge by showing up without notice.

Sam told Wordy he didn't need to come right now, he had a family he had to be with, and that was understandable. He made Sam vow he would keep him updated.

"We don't have shift," He looked at his watch, "This morning. Troy's team offered to fill in for us."

Sam nodded. They sat in the waiting room for about 45 minutes, luckily the hospital wasn't busy. Sam was worried about Jules but he also knew like hell that Jules was a fighter. She wasn't like other girls.

A doctor walked out a few minutes later,

"Family of Julianna Callaghan?"

Sarge had already talked to him about not mentioning that it had been Sam who'd brought Jules in.

The team stood and walked over quickly, the doctor was well acquainted with the team considering how often they ended up here.

"Miss Callaghan nearly slipped into a coma and if she hadn't been brought in when she was it would be indefinite. Right now, it's a toss up, she's under sedation and her vitals are…not as good as we want them to be, but they're okay, and we're not too worried. You're welcome to see her now, if you'd like, I'm only supposed to let 3 go in max, but…I'll make an exception considering I know you guys can handle being in a hospital room. It's room 453, would you like us to let her wake? "

Sarge nodded, "Thank you, would it be healthy for her?"

"We think so. Her vitals are good enough, but if they start to drop, we'll have to put her under again."

Sarge nodded, "Alright."

Spike looked to Sam, "Room…#453. Isn't that the room she was in after being shot?"

Sam thought about it for a second and nearly shuddered, "That's ironic."

They walked towards her room, Sam knew the path well, but he was careful not to make it obvious that he was more flustered about this than the rest of the team was. Jules would kick his ass if he made a scene, concussion or not, he nearly laughed at the thought.

The doctor was just leaving when they made it there.

"It'll be any time now." He said quietly before leaving the room. It was Sarge who spoke first,

"Jeezus Jules, you think you could stop ending up in the hospital?" He asked.

Sam watched quietly as the team talked gently to her. He just wanted to see her open her eyes. And he let out a breath he felt he had been holding when her eye lids fluttered then opened revealing her chocolate brown eyes.

She looked around her at first, then at Sam meeting his eyes, she seemed confused and she his head gently looking to the team and she seemed to take in their presence.

"To answer your question Sarge….I wish. I hate hospitals."

Sarge laughed, "You've definitely had your fair share of time in them." He said gently. She nodded, Sam could see the pain in her face.

"Should I go get her doctor?" He asked. Jules looked towards him, and her face promised revenge when Ed said yes.

Sam walked out the door smiling, as he went and got the doctor. The doctor followed him in about 5 minutes later, and checked her vitals.

"Can I leave yet?" She asked, the doctor laughed,

"No. Not yet, don't you remember what happened last time we let you leave early?"

She smiled mischievously, and the doctor sighed, "We put you in scrubs and a shirt instead of a gown. Considering you have a preference, we remember how many arguments you had with the doctors when you were here because of that bullet wound."

Jules nodded, "Thank you." She said, and the doctor nodded, and began to walk out the door,

"When do you think I can leave?"

He turned and smiled,

"Maybe a week or so."

Jules had a horrified look on her face, when the doctor finished,

"I'm kidding, maybe tomorrow, or the day after, it depends on how tonight goes."

Jules nodded, and nearly said something but Sarge put a hand over her mouth, and the doctor smiled, and left.

Jules lay back against the pillows, and looked to Sarge, "Mean."

He nodded down at her. "Get some sleep. You need it."

Jules nodded and Ed and Spike left, Sam followed after them, knowing he's be back the second they walked out the door. Sarge stopped him in the hallway

"Are you staying with her tonight?" He asked, Sam nodded,

"Probably."

Sarge clapped him on the shoulder, then walked away and Sam walked back into her room,

"I had a feeling you'd be back." She said.

He didn't day a word for a moment, and she watched his face carefully,

"Sam…What's wrong?" She asked.

He shook it off, not wanting to stress her out, "It's nothing."

"Sam." She said softly but warningly, promising she was going to get it out of him one way or another. He sighed,

"Sarge knows about us." He replied gently. Her eyes widened,

"He's not saying anything. He wants to keep it secret. Said that he didn't think we were a danger to the priority of life code. I didn't want him to do it. But, he kinda told me I don't have a choice."

Jules smiled sadly, "That's Sarge for you."

Sam nodded.

A doctor walked in then,

"May I speak with you?" He asked, looking to Sam.

~*~  
Next Chapter Coming Soon! Love it, Like it, Rate it, Review it! (;  
~*~


	6. Sorry

Sam walked out with the doctor , and face him once the door was shut,

"What is it doc?" Sam asked.

The doctor sighed, "There's no major issues, and she's hiding it well, but her fever is climbing, and she's not responding well to the medications we're giving her."

Sam thought about it for a second…and mentally slapped himself for not really noticing it. Jules was paler than usual, and clammy,

"Damnit Jules." He said, he looked back to the doctor, then finished, "What do you have in mind?"

The doctor sighed, "It would be best if we put her under again, but I have a feeling that she's not going to cooperate…like usual."

Sam nodded, "You need my help."

The doctor nodded, "If you want us too. We don't necessarily have to, but it would be best for her health. And, considering her…state, and head wound, and your status with her. You're next of kin although it's not in the paperwork, I'll look it over. How would you like to proceed?"

This time, it was Sam that sighed, "If it's best."

"She'll be able to hear you…so you'll be able to apologize." The doctor smiled.

Sam chuckled, "Good, because if she's sedated, she won't be able to hit me."

The doctor smiled and looked down, "I'll be in soon."

Sam nodded, "Thank you doctor."

The doctor turned, and walked away.

"Here goes nothing." He said quietly and turned back into her room. He wiped his face of any emotion, and smiled at her. She eyed him carefully,

"What did he want?"

"He was just updating me on your state of health."

She frowned slightly, "What did he say?"

Sam stepped closer, "He said you have a fever and you were hiding it." He said pointedly.

Jules squirmed slightly beneath his gaze, which was a rarity.

Her primary doctor and another walked back in, and she looked towards them warily. Her doctor met Sam's eyes, and Sam nodded.

Jules sat up slightly, eyeing the needle and alcohol pad in the doctor's hand. She pulled the I.V out of her arm stubbornly,

"My God Jules, are you just trying to make this hard?" Sam asked softly.

"What're you doing?" She asked as the doctor walked closer,

She looked to him, "Sam…" She warned nervously.

"Sorry, Jules." He whispered.

He reached out quickly, and grabbed her, and she let out a small screech of surprise, as he grabbed her wrists in one hand, and pinned them to her chest. She was weak with the sickness, and he pinned her easily, wrapping one hand around her waist.

"No Sam, please!" She cried, as the doctor pulled down her scrub pants.

"Please!" She tried once more as the doctor pressed the needle through.

The doctors left soon after, and Sam held her close whispering soft things in her ear, some things along the lines of 'I'm so sorry.' And 'Please don't kill me later.'

He kissed her forehead as she went limp in his arms, he lay her down gently and positioned the bed in a laying position, and turned the lights off.

He figured tomorrow the doctor would allow the team to visit, he had been keeping visitors out to keep her from any unnecessary stressors. But, he had allowed Sam in, but had willingly decided to keep it secret.

_I'll have to thank him for his troubles later._ Sam mused.  
For now though, he lay down on the extra cot and pulled a cover over and fell asleep quickly…


	7. Serious Conversations

___  
Review:  
He figured tomorrow the doctor would allow the team to visit, he had been keeping visitors out to keep her from any unnecessary stressors. But, he had allowed Sam in, but had willingly decided to keep it secret._

_I'll have to thank him for his troubles later. Sam mused._

_For now though, he lay down on the extra cot and pulled a cover over and fell asleep quickly…  
___

Sam walked back into the hospital, and the receptionist let him know that Jules had woken, while he was out, and that Sarge was with her now. He prepared to meet his fate, knowing she was going to be angry.  
He walked in and she fixed him with an icy look.  
Sarge caught it and looked between them,  
"Oh no…what happened?"  
"She's pissed at me." Sam replied, slightly amused, but also somewhat worried, for his own well-being? He didn't know.  
"Why?" Sarge asked, perplexed.  
"I held her down last night while they sedated her."  
Sarge's eyes widened, and he looked to Jules,  
"I could bring you a gun." He said.  
Sam feigned a look of betrayal, and Sarge laughed, before walking past him, clapping him on the shoulder,  
"The team'll be here in a little under an hour, you have about 30 minutes Jules, good luck Sam." He said.  
The door shut with a sound of finality, and Sam looked towards her.  
"Traitor." She accused, some of the anger had passed, and he walked towards her.  
"Don't think I won't remember this." She said. "Face it. You'll be here again one day too."  
"You probably just jinxed the hell out of me." He said lightly, smiling down at her.  
She sighed, "I hope not. I'd have to kick your ass." She said.  
"Well, if I was here, I would have already had to have had my ass kicked." He replied. She reached out and before he could react she reached around his hips and groped him, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from him.  
"If there's anyone going to kick your ass, it's me." She replied, looking up at him faking innocence.  
He stepped out of her range, and she didn't hesitate in ghosting her fingers over his midsection as he did so. He fought to gain control over his emotions once more.  
"Mean." He rebuked, his voice slightly husky, he covered it by coughing to clear his throat. But, it was a lost point, she saw right through it.  
"You deserved it." She replied with a victorious smile.  
He smiled, "Probably."  
They heard a knock at the door and he took a deep breath and cleared his face of any emotion as the team walked in.  
"Hey Jules." Wordy said.  
"Don't get too close, she's violent." Sam said.  
Jules shot him a vengeful look, and he raised his hands in mock surrender.  
A nurse walked in with a tray of hospital food, Jules looked at it skeptically, and Sam smirked,  
"Do you want _real_ food?" Wordy asked. She smiled slightly,  
"I got it. I've been here for about an hour, you guys can stay. Do you want anything?" Sam asked, after all they _had_ just returned from shift.  
He took orders, and left the room and headed to a small restaurant to get the things they wanted.

When he got back the team was outside in the waiting room,  
"What's going on?" He asked.  
"She's arguing with the doctors about a release date." Ed replied. "Stubborn little thing."  
Sam fought the urge to say, _You have no idea._ But that could only bring trouble, he handed the rest of them their food, and gave Jules a disapproving look that said they'd be having a _very_ serious conversation later as she walked out the doors with the doctor.  
"I've been discharged." She smiled, Sarge walked out behind them,  
"Under probation, She'll be staying with Kristen again," he said, eyeing Sam a fraction longer than the rest of the team. Sam gave him a small nod, and looked to Jules. She sighed, but didn't argue…  
~More to come~ ;) Sorry, guys, I didn't realize I hadn't finished this story…some pretty intense stuff has been happening recently. I'll be better dedicated, I promise!~


	8. No No Way!

~*~*~  
Review of last chapter:  
Sam gave Jules a disapproving look that said they'd be having a _very_ serious conversation later as she walked out the doors with the doctor.

"I've been discharged." She smiled, Sarge walked out behind them,

"Under probation, she'll be staying with Kristen again," he said, eyeing Sam a fraction longer than the rest of the team. Sam gave him a small nod, and looked to Jules. She sighed, but didn't argue…  
- _**Hey guys, so this chapter is a little…I don't know how to explain it. It's a little out there, I can't lie, tell me what you think about it. Believe me, your opinion matters to me!**_

As soon as the rest of the team left, Sam came back as he had been doing to avoid suspicion.  
The doctor came out, and gave them the instructions,  
"Alright, every 2 hours, you'll need to wake her up and check her vitals." He said first, handing him a black package with all of the instruments needed, then the doctor gave him a bottle of something and a plunger, "This she'll need to take each time she wakes up."  
Jules smirked and looked down mischievously. Sam looked at her then looked back to the doctor, who had a knowing look in his eyes.  
"If she doesn't take it…" He said softly, and handed Sam another small pack. He opened it and inside was 3 syringes, another bottle, and a cleaning kit.  
"Where…?" He said, and left the question at that.  
The doctor gave him a look…  
This time it was Sam and Sarge that smiled, Jules had a horrified look on her face.  
"No. No way."  
The doctor, Sam, and Sarge left it at that.

"Alright…" This time the doctor addressed Jules, "If you experience any discomfort or your pain intensifies you need to let us know. You experienced swelling in the brain and if it starts again, we'll need to see you immediately. You should be good for now, but you can never be too careful.  
Jules nodded, "Thanks Doctor."  
"Of course."  
Sarge gave her a look as they walked towards the door, "Behave."  
"Who me?" She asked innocently.  
Sarge looked to Sam a devilish glint in his eyes, "You know. I could put her on light duty for 3 weeks when she gets back."  
"You wouldn't!" She exclaimed. Sarge didn't reply as he walked out the door.  
Sam smiled down at her, she flipped him off and he swatted her.  
"Hey!" She protested, "We're in public!"  
Sam smiled again, and they walked out to her jeep.

"You have to take it Jules." He breathed, exasperated as they stood in the living room of her house.  
"No, I don't! I'll be fine."  
He was glad he'd set up the needle before confronting her, call it a sixth sense or something, but he was sure she wouldn't cooperate.  
When she turned her around, he pounced and caught her around the waist.  
"No! Sam!" She protested, as he pinned her arms to the small of her back with one hand, and with the other, he gave her sweatpants a firm yank and they fell to her ankles.  
"_Sam!_" She cried. She kicked at him and he swatted her, and she yelped in surprise,  
"What are you, into BDSM now, or something!?" She exclaimed. He simply smiled and didn't reply as her pulled down on her panties so that they joined her sweatpants on the ground.  
Jules gave up and just lay there, bent over the couch. She suddenly wished she'd taken the mouth version of the medication. Her bottom already stung from the swat Sam had given her and the sting of the needle followed suit, and she groaned.  
"What?" Sam asked amused.  
"This is humiliating." She murmured.  
"I don't know, I'm kind of enjoying the view." He bent over her and whispered in her ear, nipping her ear lobe. She gasped,  
"God, Sam."  
He laughed and got up. She turned and pouted.  
"Sorry." He replied tauntingly, "No sex. Not while you're hurt."  
"I'm fine, though!" She replied, as she pulled up her sweatpants her bottom still aching from the shot. She decided to leave her panties, and she saw the effect it had on him.  
_The stupid shot hurt! I won't be taking that again tonight. Not if I have any say in it. _She thought.  
"The doctor doesn't seem to agree." Sam replied to her earlier statement. She groaned and walked past him, but he caught her around the waist.  
"I still love you." He whispered in her ear.  
"Uh huh." She muttered sarcastically and he laughed and let her go, she walked past him and he groped her backside, and she yelped.  
"Jerk." She said trying to hide her smile.  
"I still have to take your vitals." He laughed, she smiled at him playfully and took off up the stairs…

_**~*~*~  
Love it, Like it, Rate it, Review it! ;)  
~*~*~**_


	9. Questions

Author's Note:  
Hey guys, so...I'm not sure where to take this story from here...I've been experiencing writers' block a lot lately. So, if you guys have any ideas, please inbox me or leave your idea in a review. I'll be sure to message/reply, and let you know what i think, and give your credit at the beginning of the chapter if I use your idea.  
Thanks(;  
-Nicole


	10. The Irony

_~~  
Okay guys, so thank you to all of your help with answering my last Author's Note, I've decided on what to do! Believe me, I don't want to end this story! So…  
I'm not. (:  
I mulled over some of the ideas I got and decided to do a little mixture of:  
__**Ccferrari,  
ChrisGal1,  
& a Guest.  
**__Thanks guys for your help, and I hope you enjoy!_

Review of last chapter:  
"I still love you." He whispered in her ear.

"_Uh huh." She muttered sarcastically and he laughed and let her go, she walked past him and he groped her backside, and she yelped. _

"_Jerk." She said trying to hide her smile. _

"_I still have to take your vitals." He laughed, she smiled at him playfully and took off up the stairs…  
~~_

The team had been called out on a hot call today where a teenage girl and her mother had been abducted by two men in an alley.  
They'd found out along the way that the Grandmother had been behind the abduction, well sort of. The two men that had done the abducting had taken advantage of the woman's old age and Alzheimer's to get what they wanted – money. Ed sent Sam and Spike around to the lower story in the back to cut off the subjects incase they were startled or got tipped off before they were able to make an efficient entrance.

What they hadn't expected though was for the young woman to find a way out of her captor's clutches. She'd found a hole in the upstairs floor and had jumped through it when she'd been spotted.  
As soon as Sam and Spike had recognized who she was they began to move in when she ran towards them.  
But, at the last second, a man dropped down behind her, and grabbed her, and shot at them randomly.  
He was a skilled shooter. The first shot Sam took shocked him but didn't render him useless, but the second and third one caused him to fall to his knees.  
"Sam!" Spike yelled, and lunged at him, shoving him behind the cover of the wall.  
"Spike…" He said, seeing blood running down his team-mates shoulder after he'd gotten his bearings.  
"I'm alright Samtastic, how many times were you shot?"  
"3." He rasped, "Vest."  
Spike visibly relaxed, but worry still showed, evident in his eyes.  
Then they heard voices behind them yelling for the subject to put his gun down, but by then Sam had succumbed to the intense pain. Not even Samtastic could fight the pain inflicted when being shot in the vest three times at point blank range.

***  
Jules P.O.V

It had been about 4 days since Jules had gotten out of the hospital.

She had been counting down every day.

Sarge had said she could return to duty two days from now, and she grew more and more restless as it came. The only good thing about the situation, she thought, was that this time the time between her and the job she loved, was much shorter than when she had been shot.  
Her cheek was nearly completely healed now, although still tender and lightly bruised, it _was_ yellowing.  
She'd started running –against Sam's wishes- in the morning, and it eased some of the uneasiness that was building in her as time went on.  
But, not even that could hold her over forever. So, now she sat on the couch in her home and watched Criminal Minds.  
**(Haha, the irony!)**

Her phone rang on the seat cushion beside her and she enjoyed the idea of a distraction.  
She picked it up, and saw Sarge's name on the front and a feeling of anxiety knotted in her stomach.  
"Sarge?" She asked.  
_Jules. It's Sam.  
_"What happened?" She asked quickly, sitting up.  
_We were on a hot call today where a young girl and her mother were kidnapped by two men whom had been paid off by the girl's grandmother.  
_What the hell? Jules thought, but held her tongue,  
_When we made it to the warehouse, we were exposed up until we made it into the building.  
Spike and Sam went downstairs and around to the back to cover that exit, and the girl jumped through a hole from the first floor. When the guy came down after her, Sam and Spike moved in and he let off an array of bullets at them.  
_Jules swallowed the bile that had arose in her throat,  
"Are they alright Sarge?" She asked.  
_They were pretty close when he shot. Sam went out first and got hit 3 times, then Spike got skimmed by one on the arm when he shoved Sam out of the way.  
Thank you, Spike. _She thought gratefully then asked,  
_"Sam got shot?!" _She was unable to keep the mind numbing fear out of her voice.

_In the vest, Jules. He'll be alright. He passed out on scene, he has 4 cracked ribs. It's the same hospital you were at._

"Thanks Sarge." She whispered. "I'm on my way."

~~~  
She got there about 30 minutes before the team was supposed to there, and got the same information from the doctors that Sarge had given her. Which was good...but also confirmed that it was all real. Of course she didn't doubt Sarge, but there was still that small aspiring hope that maybe he was…wrong?

A nurse gave her the room number and she followed the familiar hallways back to it. And, god it was becoming scarily ironic how the numbers of the rooms the two of them stayed in didn't vary much each time. This time the numbers of the room she'd stayed in after the City Hall shooting were synchronized backwards.

She opened the door before allowing herself anytime to think about it, and there he lay.  
He must have heard the door open, and she sighed when she saw the beautiful blue that was his eyes.

She walked forward,  
"Dammit Sam." She whispered, running her hand up his arm, "I didn't think you were serious when you'd said I'd jinxed you."

He smiled slightly, but she could see the pain in his eyes.  
"You know, I figured you'd be knocked out on pain meds right now." She accused.

"Yeah, they said I didn't need them." He said weakly.  
She searched his face for a few moments and frowned,  
"You're lying to me." She rebuked him gently.  
He gave her a small smile, and her face took on a thoughtful look for a moment.  
"Remember?" She asked to lighten the mood, "Remember about 2 weeks ago, we were in the exact opposite positions? And you, pinned me down and forced me to take pain meds? It's ironic really."

His eyes widened, and he took a breath to say something and winced,  
"That was because you were sick."  
She flinched at his pain, and hated to admit but understood why he had done it.

"And I hope to God, you aren't as stubborn as I was." She said, he smiled and nearly laughed but resided to wincing again,  
"Sorry." She apologized gently,  
"Not your fault." He replied weakly.  
She ran her hand through his hair, and then leaned over and pressed her forehead to his,  
"God Sam, you could have at least waited until I was back on the job to get shot, that way I would have known you were okay sooner."  
He smiled, "Sorry." He said gently.  
She laughed, and gave him a brief kiss, "You need to sleep."  
He gave her a look,  
"Or…I could leave. I don't want to be keeping you awake."  
He wrapped his arm around her waist,  
"Don't leave." He whispered, she could see the pain in his eyes, and was shocked to actually see a certain kind of need for her to be there.  
"Oh Sam…I couldn't actually leave." She whispered, reassuringly, "But _please _take something for the pain…"

~~  
I am _so _sorry if I got your guys's hopes up by posting this earlier and having to take it down...I posted the wrong one... .  
Love it, Like it, Rate it, Review it! ;)  
~~


	11. Unexpected Visitor

~*~~*~  
Review of Last Chapter:  
She laughed, and gave him a brief kiss, "You need to sleep."

He gave her a look,

"Or…I could leave. I don't want to be keeping you awake."

He wrapped his arm around her waist,

"Don't leave." He whispered, she could see the pain in his eyes, and was shocked to actually see a certain kind of need for her to be there.

"Oh Sam…I couldn't actually leave." She whispered, reassuringly, "But _please_ take something for the pain…"  
~*~*~*~

Sam had been in the hospital for about 4 days and was becoming restless.  
"Sucks doesn't it?" Jules taunted, and he looked over to her,  
"Not as bad as it would if you weren't here." He said sincerely, and she smiled, looking down slightly embarrassed by his affection.  
"Hey…" He said, reaching out to her from where he was sitting on the bed to take her chin in his hand. He tilted her face up until she was looking him in the eyes,  
"I'm serious."  
She stepped forward and he opened his legs to her and she stepped in between them so she was closer to him.  
She pressed her lips to his, "What you do to me, Sam." She sighed.  
He smiled against her lips, "I have other ideas of what I could _do_ to you, but because I'm being held against my will here…"  
She blushed as he worked his charm against her, and she felt the familiar sensation of the muscles tensing lower in her belly at his tease.  
She attempted to keep her breathing normal, and nearly failed when he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the side of her neck.  
She tilted her head back, granting him easier access, and she moaned as he sucked at the soft skin.

"Sam…" She murmured, and she rested her hands on his shoulders as he his went around her waist. His lips moved upwards, until he was nibbling at her earlobe, then down her jaw and back to her lips, the trail leaving a blazing heat behind on her skin.

At the last second before she lost herself in the pleasurable torture, she called on all the self-control training she'd got as a constable and pulled away from his grasp. He was grinning victoriously and she swatted the side of his thigh.  
"Jerk." She murmured half-heartedly as tempted as she was to crawl back into his arms.

They'd broken apart just in time, because Sarge walked in, and gave them a small warning,  
"The rest of the team's coming." He spoke gently, eyeing Jules.  
Sam was trying not to laugh as she blushed, because Sarge wasn't stupid, and could probably see right through the calm face she had on.  
"Uh, I-I'm, I'll be right back." She stuttered, then left the room.  
"That's mean." Sarge said to Sam once she was gone, and Sam smiled. "You know if you don't have someone to stay with you, the doctors will probably keep you here longer." He warned looking back to the hallway where Jules disappeared.  
He wasn't serious, he knew Jules would take Sam in, but the threat still had Sam's eyes widening.  
But, before he could respond, Wordy, Ed and Spike walked in.  
"Hey Samo, how's it goin?" Wordy asked,  
Sam sighed, "They won't let me leave."  
Ed laughed, "That's usually how it goes."  
Jules returned a few moments later, less flustered.  
"Jules!" Spike said, "When did you get here?"  
Sarge looked at her, and shot a sideways glance at her purse sitting in a chair across the room, telling her that saying she hadn't been here before would send up red flags,  
"Sarge called me, I've been here for about an hour. I had to leave for a while, not even I can handle all his whining."  
The team laughed at Sam's face as he looked at them all innocently.

Jules picked up her purse about 20 minutes later,  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Sam." She said gently, "Bye guys."  
She left the room and went home for a couple hours to freshen up and get a couple hours of sleep, when she returned later that night, she walked into the room where Sam was standing looking out the window.  
"Busted." She said, and he looked over her a small smile playing at his lips,  
"You shouldn't be up and around." She chastised, and he shook his head,  
"You're starting to sound like the doctors."  
"Hmm…maybe you should _listen_ to us."  
"Where's the fun in that?" He asked, and she couldn't help but laugh. He reached his hand out to her and she took it so that he could pull her closer and into his arms. She met his eyes and a moment of lust passed between them, and he leaned down and kissed her she relaxed in his arms giving into the sweet, blissful moment.  
They were too distracted for a moment to hear the door open to the room open, but the shocked gasp that was elicited from the unexpected visitor _was_ enough to make them part quickly, and turn towards the door.  
Sam cursed under his breath so that only Jules could hear,  
"Spike…" Jules whispered, her eyes wide…

~*~*~*~  
Oh shit, what now?  
Stay updated ;)  
Love it, Like it, Rate it, Review it!  
-RMNicki-  
~*~*~*~


	12. Taking Risks

_~*~*~*~  
Review of last chapter:  
He reached his hand out to her and she took it so that he could pull her closer and into his arms. She met his eyes and a moment of lust passed between them, and he leaned down and kissed her she relaxed in his arms giving into the sweet, blissful moment._

_They were too distracted for a moment to hear the door open to the room open, but the shocked gasp that was elicited from the unexpected visitor was enough to make them part quickly, and turn towards the door._

_Sam cursed under his breath so that only Jules could hear,_

_"Spike…" Jules whispered, her eyes wide…  
~*~*~*~_

Spike stared at them, in shock.  
"Spike…we-" But, Jules couldn't think of what else to say.  
"You guys have been…" Spike said…an awkward silence filled the air, and Jules finished his thought in her head, then winced.  
_Sleeping together?  
_"Yeah." She whispered.  
"But the priority of life code…"  
"We know." Sam replied gently, meeting his friend's eyes, "We aren't a danger to it."  
"I never said that…" Spike replied cautiously, "But that doesn't mean you're an exception to it either."  
That one stung a little, but Jules swallowed,  
"You're right. We're not. Which is why no one knows." She said, efficiently leaving Sarge's role out of it.  
"Does Sarge know?" Spike asked cautiously…then closed his eyes a confused pain crossing his face, "I mean, I wouldn't tell him but..."  
"Yeah." Sam said quietly, "He knows."  
_So much for keeping Sarge out of it. _Jules thought miserably, but knew Sam had been right to tell Spike the truth.  
Shock crossed Spike's features, "How long?"  
"How long has he known or how long have we…" Jules supplied.  
"Both."  
"Uhm…he's known since the night the guy during the riot hit me. Sam was the one that brought me in."  
"You were staying with Sam." Spike choked back.  
Jules nodded, "We've been dating for about 3 months."  
Spike nodded slowly, "What about the probation…?"  
"We know Spike." Sam said softly, "We're careful."  
"What happens if they find out?" Spike asked.  
"I leave. Sarge and I have talked about it." Sam said, shocking Jules. _What?_  
"What?!" She asked, turning and looking at him. Sam nodded down at her, a look in his eyes that said they'd talk about it later. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, turning back to Spike.  
"Spike…" She prompted, wanting to know what he was thinking.  
Spike ran his hands over his face. "God guys." He choked, "You're crazy."  
"Believe me, we know." Sam replied watching Spike closely, tensely. They both were, Sam's hands were on Jules's shoulders and he could feel how anxious she had become. He inconspicuously put pressure to the tense muscles, kneading some of the stress out of them, persuading her to relax slightly, which she finally did.  
A look of confusion then realization crossed Spike's face, "You guys thought I might say something."  
This time it was Sam and Jules that were left confused,  
"Guys…if Sarge knows about it…I mean, I'm not going to run my mouth and risk hurting the three of you. Hell, even if Sarge _didn't_ know…I don't think I could rat you out." Then he said in a lighter tone, with a little effort, "Besides what man in his right mind messes with two snipers?"  
Jules and Sam gave half-hearted smiles, suddenly realizing what damage their relationship could truly do. Because now, 2 out of 4 of their team members jobs were at stake. A look of mischief was on Spike face, and he smiled,  
"Sam." He said, Sam looked up at him,  
"Nice." Spike said, smirking and looking at Jules.  
"Spike!" Jules protested responding to the teasing, she stepped towards him, but Sam wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her in place.  
"I know." Sam said, laughing.  
"Sam!" Jules said this time, then elbowed him in the stomach, but not hard enough to hurt his injured ribs. Seeing that Sam nearly let her go, Spike made a hasty retreat,  
"See ya later guys!" Spike said, then backed up out the door quickly after grabbing a jacket they presumed was what he had come back for.  
Once he was gone, Sam pressed his lips to the inside of Jules's throat, and she turned and faced him,  
"You. Are in trouble." She said seriously.  
He sighed, and leaned on the side of the bed, "I know."  
"You talked to Sarge about leaving the team?"  
"It was a proposition I made when he found out that you had been staying with me."  
"I have half a mind to hit you right now, Sam."  
"Jules. They need you more."  
Before she could reply, he put a finger to her lips,  
"You are the only woman on the team – the only one able to get through situations where a female voice is needed , and you are the second negotiator of only two negotiators."  
"You're one of the best snipers out there."  
"But I'm not the only sniper." He said referring to Ed and her alternate position on the team.  
He was right, she realized. She was needed on the team, but…  
"But, I can't play all of those positions."  
"But you guys _can_ find another sniper, you know-"  
"Stop. Sam." She said, her voice thick with emotion as she cut him off, "Right now, neither of us is leaving, and if the time comes, we'll discuss this, but right now, it's not a problem."  
He searched her face, then finally sighed, "You're right." He said, forlornly.  
"This is a really fucked up situation Sam." She whispered, shocking him by the use of a curse word.  
"I know." He replied, reaching out to her, and she willingly slipped into his arms, burying her face on part of his chest that wasn't harmed.  
"I won't lose you again Sam." She murmured. "We'll find a way out of this."  
He sighed and erased his voice of any confliction, "I know."  
But did he?

~*~*~  
Hmm…I think I have some pretty good ideas for the next couple chapters…  
Stay updated!  
-RMNicki-


	13. Her Eyes

~*~*~  
"But you guys can find another sniper, you know-"

"Stop. Sam." She said, her voice thick with emotion as she cut him off, "Right now, neither of us is leaving, and if the time comes, we'll discuss this, but right now, it's not a problem."

He searched her face, then finally sighed, "You're right." He said, forlornly.

"This is a really fucked up situation Sam." She whispered, shocking him by the use of a curse word.

"I know." He replied, reaching out to her, and she willingly slipped into his arms, burying her face on part of his chest that wasn't harmed.

"I won't lose you again Sam." She murmured. "We'll find a way out of this."

He sighed and erased his voice of any confliction, "I know."

But did he?  
~*~*~

Sam had been released from the hospital four days ago. Jules had opted to having him stay with her, and after talking and bargaining with Sarge he had been allowed to resume duty. But the down side was…it was strict _light_ duty. He was working the command truck with Spike usually. And, although previously he and Jules had worried whether or not it would be awkward or uncomfortable, Spike handled the secret well and things seemed to have gone back to normal.  
Sam and Jules had fallen back into a casual routine that was much easier to follow compared to the spontaneous one they'd constructed while they'd taken their turns in the hospital.  
For now, until Jules was satisfied with his recovery though, Sam was staying with her. Which…wasn't unusual to be honest. It was normal for one of them to spend the night with the other at least a few times a week.  
The conversation between the two of them in the hospital was far from forgotten in Jules's mind though... Sam had been acting…off lately. She'd thrown around the situations a few times in her head trying to get the scenarios to piece together, but they just, wouldn't.

**-Tuesday Night-**

Sam watched as Jules slept, a seed of indecision and turmoil buried deep in his mind. He felt he knew what the right choice was but couldn't decide whether or not he could _do_ what he considered the right choice. Should he tell her about his recent conflict or not?  
He was shaken from his thoughts by his phone lighting up the room, Jules murmured in her sleep and he grabbed his phone before it could wake her and hid it in his side as he stood, and pulled on sweatpants before walking out of the room.

JPOV  
Jules was confused when she woke up to find Sam's side of the bed cold and barren. It seemed so much bigger without him there.  
"Sam?" She said quietly after seeing that the washroom was vacant.  
She listened, and heard his voice downstairs. She stood from her spot in the bed, confused. She stayed silent as she crept down the stairs, through the living room towards the kitchen, and then slid down the side of the wall close enough to the table so that she couldn't be easily spotted.  
She watched as he paced, agitated.  
"Kandahar." He said, and Jules tensed. What was this about?  
He paused for a few seconds,  
"But what about what happened with Matt?"  
There was another pause,  
"First Sergeant. When I first get back." Sam said, distaste sharp on his tongue, then he tensed and swallowed, closing his eyes.  
"Yes sir, I'll think about it." Then he hung up.  
Sam ran his hands through his hair, and Jules decided to make an appearance, she stood about 8 feet behind him, and he froze for a second when he turned and saw her.  
"Jules…"  
"Sam." She said, profiling him in her mind. Something was wrong here.  
He looked down guiltily, "How much did you hear?"  
She skirted around his question, "Enough." She whispered.  
He gave her a look after a few seconds, "I know what you're doing." He said.  
She leaned back against the wall, and held her arms behind her back, one hand clasped around the other wrist,  
and "What am I doing?"  
"You're profiling me and trying to get me to give up more information."  
"I wouldn't have to; if you were being honest with me."  
He paused for a moment, and tried to think of something to say, then sighed,  
"You're right."  
"About what?"  
He gave her an incredulous look, "Really?"  
She remained adamant and didn't answer,  
"The General offered me a position over-seas."  
She took a few seconds to get control over her emotions,  
"And you told him you were going to think about it." She said quietly through a tight throat.  
He stepped forward, and watched her carefully, "Yes…"  
"Are you leaving me, Sam?" She asked, her face and voice void of any emotion, but her eyes spoke a different story.  
"No." He spoke firmly, and he closed the space between them. She looked away from his face, and her fingernails bit into her palm behind her back as she fought to keep back the tears. The pain kept her sober, and she questioned whether or not she would end up breaking the skin.  
His eyes swept over her face for a few seconds, then he reached around her with both his hands and worked at the grip she had on her wrist until he broke it free.  
"Sam…" She protested, as he pulled her hand around to in front of them and pulled her resistant fingers away from the irritated skin of her palm, efficiently taking away her release.  
She pulled back against him, and grabbed her other wrist, then pinned them on either side of her face against the wall.  
"We can do this all night." He said seriously, and she met his eyes.  
"Let me go, Sam." She whispered, her leveled voice becoming achingly harder to keep. And, he still managed to see right through it.  
"No." He replied instead, tightening his grip.  
A tear slipped down her cheek, and he closed his eyes,  
"I'm so sorry." He whispered, "I should have talked to you first. I just…I know how important this job is to you, and I don't want to be the reason that it gets taken from you."  
"I can make decisions for myself Sam. I'm not a little girl." She said, taking a deep breath.  
He felt her relax beneath his grip, and he let her go.  
They both stayed where they were,  
She wiped furiously at her eyes, "Dammit Sam, I hate that you do this to me."  
"Me too." He whispered, and she looked up at him to see his eyes were pain stricken.  
But before she could speak, "What _is_ your decision Jules?" He asked, sincerely.  
She nearly answered right away.  
"No, wait." He murmured. "I want you to think about it. You've worked your ass off to get this job and to prove you deserve to be there. And there's a very real chance that when work and our relationship collide that you might lose it, and I don't want that, but like you said…It's not my decision to make. Just think about it, at least until tomorrow night, please..."  
"Okay." She whispered, soaking in his words, and although it was painful she had to ask herself…  
_Was he right?_

**_~*~*~*~  
Cliffie ;) Hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you think!  
~*~*~*~_**


	14. Getting Arrested

~*~*~  
Review of Last Chapter:  
She wiped furiously at her eyes, "Dammit Sam, I hate that you do this to me."

"Me too." He whispered, and she looked up at him to see his eyes were pain stricken.

But before she could speak, "What is your decision Jules?" He asked, sincerely.

She nearly answered right away.

"No, wait." He murmured. "I want you to think about it. You've worked your ass off to get this job and to prove you deserve to be there. And there's a very real chance that when work and our relationship collide that you might lose it, and I don't want that, but like you said…It's not my decision to make. Just think about it, at least until tomorrow night, please..."

"Okay." She whispered, soaking in his words, and although it was painful she had to ask herself…

_Was he right?_  
~*~*~

She _had_ thought about what Sam had said that night, and he gave her space to allow her to think. He avoided her as often as he could though, believing that maybe that was what was best. But, after four days; Jules became fed up with it and faced how her heart told her that she was lonely and truly _ached _for his presence. She felt anxiety over telling him her thoughts, and she worried about what his reaction would be but she was also excited that she seemingly figured things out for herself.

That day she watched him, and saw that he had become more withdrawn, he was a good actor though and managed to keep the team from suspecting anything. But, there was one other person that wasn't convinced by his façade.  
Sarge.

At the end of shift however, a simple look from him told her that she needed to talk to Sam, and she nodded. She had gotten ready after shift especially quick, hoping to confront him.

Sam walked out of the locker rooms and saw almost immediately that Jules wasn't around. A small part of him ached because she wasn't around anymore, but at the same time he forced himself to believe that it was best for her. He walked out of the building after saying casual, faked goodbyes, and walked to his bike, hoping to get some fresh air and relieve some of the pain he was feeling emotionally.  
He climbed on his bike, and kick started it…but it…didn't start. He tried once more, making sure the keys were fully inserted. But, again it failed.  
"It's not going to start, Sam." Came a very familiar female voice from the shadows against the building, causing him to jump to alert. But once the voice registered, he climbed off the bike and met her half-way as she approached him.  
Jules held a metal object in her hand. Presumably a vital piece of his motorcycle.

"You attacked my motorcycle?" He asked humor lacing his tense voice.  
She smiled shyly, which was a rarity, "Yes. I was afraid you'd avoid me if I tried to approach you either way."  
He nodded in understanding,  
"Jules I-"  
"Shut up." She said gently, "It's my turn to talk."  
He nodded, a small smile playing at his lips.  
"You're right Sam. It's dangerous for us and for the team. But, these last few days have made a difference for me and I've come to realize, that I _do _want this job…_a lot._ It means a lot to me. Team One, the respect I get... There's so much to lose."  
Sam's face was blank and he felt a pain inside as he forced his emotions back, knowing what was coming. Jules had come to terms and had rationalized that her priorities were life and the things she had worked for throughout it.

"But Sam, I don't want to chase my dreams if I don't have my rock and inspiration at my side."  
He paused in shock,  
"You can't take that job, Sam. I won't let you. I won't let you go back to what you were subjected to in Kandahar."  
"Jules…I-"  
But, she halted his statement by grabbing the collar of his shirt and yanking his lips down to hers in a brisk desperate kiss.  
"If your ass isn't at my house tonight. I'll break into your apartment and drag you out by your hair." She threatened, her lips inches from her. He sighed, and again she pressed her lips to his taking him in, then let him go once more.  
"Oh…and uh…I don't know to fix your bike, you might want to get a ride from one of the guys." She winked, placing the object in his hand, and turned on her heel, walking away.  
He smirked and shook his head.  
"Stubborn." He whispered to himself.  
"I heard that!" She said beside her car. Then climbed in, and left the parking lot.

~*~*~  
He shook his head, and headed back into the building, and hitched a ride with Spike.  
"Who are you ogling about?" Spike asked after a few minutes, punching Sam in the arm, breaking him from his reverie.  
Sam gave him a look, and Spike gave a fake disgusted look,  
"Ew, I think of her as my little sister, never mind I don't want to know."  
Sam couldn't hold back laughing, as Spike dropped him in the parking lot of his apartment.  
"Thanks Spike." He said, and Spike nodded.  
Sam walked up to his apartment, and after a few minutes of preparing himself he dialed the general's number.  
_Samuel?_ Came his 'father's' voice.  
"I can't take that position, sir." He said, coming right out and saying it.  
_I can pull strings, and find a different position if you would prefer.  
"_I'm staying where I am, sir."  
There was silence at first and Sam could practically _feel_ his father's fury,  
_ You're making a mistake, Samuel. Ruining your future over a damn woman._ He growled.  
"She is my future. And ruining my future would be running away from her."  
_No. I won't let you do this. Dammit. This family has served its country for years, and I won't let you disgrace that, and embarrass this family!  
_Then there was the resounding _click_ of the phone on the other end of the line being hung up. His words stung, but didn't they always?

Sam never really didn't ever take heed to his fathers' threats. They were usually empty, and meant to intimidate. But, not anymore. Not this time. He wasn't going to let his father control his life anymore. He heard a clicking sound coming from his door, and smirked knowing exactly who it was. He moved to the side of the door where it would open, and hid there.  
Only seconds later, the door opened and in she walked. He grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her arms and waist, before kicking the door shut.  
She gave a small cry of surprise, and struggled vehemently. But his training contradicted hers and he kept a steady grip on her.  
"Sam!" She protested her lack of movement.  
He pressed his thigh between her legs and she stilled, distracted, her body posture taking on a different demeanor.  
"Breaking. And. Entering. That's. New." He said, kissing from her collar bone up to her jaw between each word. She squirmed in a more futile manner as he resumed his sensual assault.  
"Were you spying on me?" He asked.  
"Yes." She gasped, "I heard every word."  
"Good." He said, and pressed his tongue to her warm skin, making a trail up to the back of her ear. She squirmed mightily, and he smiled,  
(**This part, does get a little graphic, but it's nothing to severe)**  
"Breaking and entering, then stalking…I could arrest you for that." He said, pulling the cuffs out of his pocket that he had grabbed out of his bag on his way to hiding behind the door and ambushing her. She nearly choked in surprise as she felt the sensation of the cool metal being latched around her wrists.  
"Stalking! I would hardly call it that!" She said.  
"Julianna Callaghan, you have the right to remain silent, anything you do or say can and will be used against you in a court of law." He said.  
Then, he nipped at her ear lobe and removed his right arm from where it was wrapped around her, still keeping her place with his right…not that she was fighting much anymore, anyways.  
He then, used his free arm to hike up her skirt and sneak his hands between her legs, and he could have sworn she'd stopped breathing.  
"Oh God." She whispered as he teased her.  
This was going to be a long night.


	15. Sharing

_**So guys, this **_**is**_** the finale for Good Cop, Violent Bystander. I thought I would just let you know ahead of time. Enjoy…(:  
Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint or any of it's characters, but Good Cop, Violent Bystander and it's writings **_**are**_** my work and should not be used without my permission. **_

~*~*~  
Review of Last Chapter:  
Sam then, used his free arm to hike up her skirt and sneak his hands between her legs, and he could have sworn she'd stopped breathing.  
"Oh God." She whispered as he teased her. This was going to be a long night.  
~*~*~

Sam lay, staring at the ceiling in the morning. Jules was laying against his side, her head on his chest, her soft hair tickling him.  
He pushed the sheet back to her hips, and ran his finger-tips up and down her bare back.  
"I know you're awake." He said gently.  
She sighed,  
"No…No, I'm not." She murmured, curling in closer to him. He chuckled, and played with her loose hair.  
"I'm never going to get used to this." She whispered.  
"Oh, so you plan on me sticking around?" He asked, and she slapped him across his abs.  
She was silent for a few seconds,  
"Hey…" He said, he wrapped his arm around her waist, and she let out a startled gasp as he pulled her up suddenly, so that her face was resting on the same pillow as his. "Did I upset you?"  
She smiled, but there was something hiding behind her eyes,  
"No, I'm not that fragile, but I do want you to stay around…" She seemed to be about to say something, then switched at the last second, "I just don't know what we're supposed to do about our jobs."  
Sam sighed, "Actually I was talking to Sarge about that last night."  
She propped herself up on her elbow,  
"What?!"  
"Easy…" He replied smiling, "We were just talking. Talking about options."  
She relaxed and lay back down.  
"He reamed me the same you did when I talked about nearly taking the position back in Kandahar."  
Jules smiled victoriously, "Good. Smart guy."  
Sam rolled out of bed, pulling her with him.  
"I don't wanna get up." She whined, not being able to keep a straight face. He picked her up instead, and she squealed in protest as he carried her towards the bathroom.

…...  
Jules sat on a bar stool in front of the bar in Sam's kitchen. Sam sat a glass of orange juice in front of her.  
"Eggs?" He asked, smiling.  
She smirked at the memory of Sarge finding Sam in her home.  
"That was terrifying." She said, referring to the memory, and he laughed.

"Hey…when did you talk to Sarge, anyways?" She asked after a few seconds.  
Sam shrugged guiltily, "At about 12, after you'd fallen asleep, you've been sleeping really well latterly, and he was awake…"  
Jules nodded, "What did he say?"  
"Well…Donna…just uh, fired her T.L."  
Jules was shocked for a second, "Why?"  
Sam cocked his head to the side and tried to contain his smile, "He slept with the rookie."  
Jules choked on her orange juice, her eyes wide, and Sam nodded,  
"Damn…that's ironic... I slept with _our_ rookie."

He was smiling, mischievously, and he turned back to the eggs,  
"Julianna Callaghan, slept with the rookie." She picked off one of her grapes and threw it at him, and put her hands to her lips laughing when it landed in the pan.  
"I have a feeling that was on purpose." He smiled, picking the grape out.

He put the eggs on plates, and walked back over to her. He sat the plate in front of her, and she jumped up as he picked an ice-cube out of his water,  
"No!" She exclaimed. She turned but he caught her around her waist.  
"Sam!" She squealed and threw her hand back to cover the hem of the back of her shirt, and he caught her by surprise, by slipping it into the front of her shirt.  
"Agh!" She cried, and he sat back down as she squirmed, righting herself.  
"Jerk!" She accused after a few seconds.  
She walked over to him, and he grabbed her by the front waistband of her jeans, pulling her in between his legs.  
He pressed his lips to hers, and she smiled,  
"You-"  
Suddenly there was a loud _Crack_, and Jules spun, Sam stood, taking her hand and pulling her behind him.

"Sam…you don't need to protect me." She said in despite of the moment.  
"Open the door, Braddock!" Came a fierce voice. Sam tensed,  
"From these guys, I do." He said, "Hide behind the counter."  
"Sam…"  
"Jules. Do as I say…just this once. Please." He said, his voice pleading.  
She nodded, and walked around the corner of the counter, crouching down, just in time for the door to hit the ground loudly.  
"Why are you here?" She heard Sam ask calmly.  
"Your father sent us." The voice replied. "He said to bring you back."  
"I'm not going." Sam replied.  
"Even if we had to use force."  
She heard the cock of a gun.  
"No!" She gasped, and stood, the gun that had been armed a second ago, swung towards her.  
Sam moved forward quickly and disarmed the still shocked man.  
"Who is this?" One of the men asked fake-sweetly, walking around the corner towards her. She stood her ground, as he approached her, he grabbed her arm and yanked her towards him,  
"Let. Me. Go." She said.  
The man reached towards her cheek,  
"I wouldn't do that." Sam said, but the beef of a man didn't listen.  
Sam took a step forward, and another man grabbed his arm, but Jules didn't need the help.  
She twisted out of the man's grip, but the man did have military training, and his grasp only faltered for a second, before he shoved her into the edge of the counter making her gasp in pain, but only for a second.  
She kneed him in the groin hard enough to make him go down long enough for her to grab his arm and twist it upside down, take his fingers and twist them back towards his body, taking the grown man to his toes.  
Sam smiled, proudly and pointed the gun he'd obtained towards the other man,  
"Now, why are you here?"  
"The General sent us. He gave us orders."  
"Who _are_ you?" The man, Jules was restraining wheezed, she smiled,  
"Jules Callaghan, Team One of the SRU."  
The man seemed shocked, "A _girl."_ Jules pressed harder on his fingers, and he gasped,  
"Okay, okay."  
"Now, get _out_ of my apartment, and tell the General that if he has the balls to send more guys out here, that I'll have them along with him arrested." Sam said in a cold voice.  
The men nodded, and the man in front of Sam backed up, then out the door.  
Sam walked around the counter to where Jules was still pinning her attacker.  
He reached his arms around her,  
"Jules. Let him go…" He said in her ear, she slowly released her grip and the man stepped back, actually looking a little afraid, before he turned and walked out the door.  
"Are you alright?" He asked.  
"I'm fine." She replied, "I would have loved to break his fingers though."  
Sam smiled, "I know." Then he looked towards his door, "I'm gonna have to get that fixed."  
"You're staying with me until then." She sighed, her voice still tight.

Jules sat on her couch later that night, Sam beside her. She was still tense, and Sam could see it easily, almost…nervous like. He wrapped his arm around her waist, she resisted him at first, and he simply pulled on her harder until she gave in. He pulled her into a laying position, so that her head was resting in his lap. She took a deep breath and looked up at him.  
"I'm sorry." She said quietly.  
"Why?" He asked, perplexed.  
"Because I've been uptight all day." She replied, "Then I got sick this afternoon…It's just been kind of a shitty day….Except for waking up with you this morning." She said to try and distract him.  
"Why?" He asked again, "It's not like you lost the fight to that man. Although he was like twice, maybe three times your size."  
She smiled, "I know."  
He was more confused now, than ever.  
"What're you talking about?"  
She sat up, and looked him in the eyes,  
"Sam…there's something I was going to tell you this morning…"  
He didn't say a word and simply kept her gaze,  
"You're not leaving Team One." His eye brows furrowed in confusion,  
"Sarge and Donna are talking about me taking-"  
"_I'm_ leaving Team One Sam…I've already put in my papers."  
His eyes widened, "Jules, you-"  
"It's only temporary Sam."  
He ran his hands over his face, "I don't understand."  
"I'm taking maternity leave, Sam."  
He froze, "W-what?"  
"I'm pregnant, Sam…" She whispered.  
He didn't reply at first, and simply stared at her for a few seconds,  
"See, I knew you would be upset…I should have- and we-"  
"Jules…" He said,  
"-used protection, and-"  
He put his hand over her mouth, "Jules." He smiled, and she could have sworn there were tears in his eyes,  
"Do you want it? The baby…?"  
She smiled, "Yes." She answered immediately, "Do…do you?"  
He nodded, and she pressed her hands to her lips and tears ran down her cheeks,  
"I hate being over-emotional." She whispered, and he laughed, and pulled her to his chest.  
"So…" He said mischievously after a few seconds, and she looked up at him,  
"Want to sleep with the rookie?"  
She took on a thoughtful look, "Well…I guess. Raf isn't that bad looking."  
Sam's eyes took on a possessive look, and he pushed her down onto the couch,  
"I'm not willing to share."

_**So guys, that's the end of Good Cop, Violent Bystander. (:**_

_**But, I just had to say: Thank you so much for reading, and supporting my story. It was only supposed to be a one-shot, and thanks to you guys, it became one of my longest stories! Hope you guys enjoyed, please R&R and let me know what you think! And again, thank you!  
~*~*~**_


End file.
